Love In Paradise
by Dusk19
Summary: Takes place after Ice Age 3. A certain one-eyed weasel had always been living a good life in the Dinosaur World, but was still alone and loveless. It was until he met a certain female saber-tooth squirrel...who turned out to be heartbroken and alone as well. Will there be a relationship between the two mammals? Buck X Scratte
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back, and this time with a new fanfic. :) In this one, I'm pairing Buck with Scratte since they were both left in the Dinosaur World. It's only a crack pairing, and it takes place after Ice Age 3. Also, I thought I'd make Scratte talk so it could be easier than using charades. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Love In Paradise  
**

Chapter 1

In the Dinosaur World, there lived a female saber-tooth squirrel named Scratte. Scratte was strolling through the jungle with an acorn in her paws, sad and alone. She was mostly heartbroken due to her ex-mate Scrat, but was also upset with him. He only cared more about the nut more than her, and he left her trapped in the Dinosaur World. Scratte having the acorn was the only good thing for her, but imaging Scrat in her head just saddens her and makes her sick. Scratte sighed as she continued to walk through the jungle. While walking she looked at the acorn and she could see her reflection, but then she imaged Scrat once again. She couldn't take it as she putted the acorn aside and started digging a hole in the ground. Afterwards and like Scrat usually does, she stuck the nut into the ground tightly. Scratte then ran away, leaving behind the nut Scrat dropped. The female squirrel just couldn't think about her ex anymore.

Meanwhile far in the other part of the jungle, there also lived a certain insane one-eyed weasel named Buck. He was at his camp, relaxing in a hammock with his "ugly" pineapple wife in his arms. He wanted to relax after a long day of chasing Rudy and adventure. He sighed as he stared up at the icy ceiling. He usually enjoys adventure down in the Dinosaur World, although he is the only one who does. He was always lonely in the underground world; no friends, no family, no mate, **no one**! All he has for company is his pineapple and dinosaur skulls. It was, in fact, how Buck may have lost his sanity. He liked it better when the herd was with him back then on the quest for Sid. He could have joined them up in the Ice Age world too, but leaving his world and Rudy behind would give him nothing to live for. His life was always about adventure and survival, and Rudy was the perfect match for him. The only thing that stings the poor crazy hermit is loneliness. He had always been like that throughout his life in the Dinosaur World. When it came to joining the herd, he made a good choice for his purpose in life but a bad choice when it comes to friends and family. Buck sighed as he continued to lie in his hammock and snuggle his pineapple.

"Well, lass" He said to his inanimate wife. "What more can I say? Adventure is what I'm all about, but being alone sure drags ol' Buckminster down to the deep end. At least I have you, my sweet tooty fruity."

Buck hugged the pineapple and kissed it, but it didn't hug nor kiss back. It was only a pineapple, with no mind nor feelings. Buck didn't feel loved back, and he instead chose to talk to a skull. He picked one up with his foot and spoke to it as he used it as a puppet.

"Well you do find me and my wife to be a cute couple, don't ya Frank?" Buck said to the skull on his foot.

"Who says you two are a cute couple?" Buck made the skull ask in a speaky voice. Buck then started to argue with the puppeted skull, foolishly taking what he made the skull say as an insult.

"What are you talking about, mate? I thought you were my friend!"

"We're not friends! Remember? I said your feet smell! Better yet, so does your breath!"

"It does not, ya bloody fool! At least I have skin and fur along with the rest of my body along with my head!"

"And? At least ever since I lived, I had lots of friends unlike you right now!"

"Oh shut up, bones-for-brains!"

"You shut up!"

"Alright, that's it! C'mere, you!"

Buck began to wrestle his skull-holding foot like he did back then. He wrestled and wrestled until he stopped and glanced at his pineapple wife. He looked at her with embarrassment and as if he's given the cold shoulder by her. Buck smiled nervously and tossed the skull away off his foot, then got up and dusted himself off.

"I'm sorry, lass" the weasel apologized to the fruit with another sigh. "It's just...eh, maybe a nice stroll through the jungle will have me come to my senses. See ya later, my dear."

Buck grabbed his knife and began his walk into the jungle, leaving his camp and his pineapple behind. His loneliness was really making him lose it. It would have been better for him to love or make friends with real mammals other than a pineapple or other inanimate objects. He continued to stroll through the jungle for almost an hour, until he stepped on something hard. He yelped in pain, grabbing his foot and bouncing on the other. He looked down at what he stepped on, it was an acorn.

"What in tha bloody devil?" Buck quizzed with a questioning look.

It was strange to him, because he never found an acorn in the Dinosaur World before. He picked it up and examined it, then looked upward throughout the trail and found footprints. The acorn may have belonged to whoever made those footprints, so Buck followed them. As he followed the tracks, he heard crying. He went towards the source of it, moving the bushes and leaves out of the way. He found who it was, it was a female saber-tooth squirrel lying on a big rock crying. Buck was stunned to see a poor female in such a hurt, depressed way. Plus, he realized that he's not the only mammal in the Dinosaur World. Buck wanted to see what the problem was and he wanted to help, so he went towards her with curiosity. Before willing to help her, he started by offering her nut.

"Excuse me, madam" Buck said to the sad female squirrel.

The squirrel, who was revealed to be Scratte, didn't bother turning to Buck as if she wanted to be alone. "Go away!" Scratte demanded.

Buck was stunned by Scratte giving him such a sad demanded, but still wanted to help. The weasel was a bit shy as he held the acorn behind his back.

"Well…" Buck said hesitantly. "No need to be fussy there, my dear. I was thinking I'd offer you a little something..." The weasel revealed the acorn. "I believe this is yours?"

Scratte turned to Buck, and was shocked. Other than her nut, the only thing she saw was a very strange-looking one-eyed weasel smiling in a friendly but freakishly way. The female squirrel screamed and started crawling back away from the weasel. Buck tried to calm her down and still offered her the acorn.

"No, no!" Buck said, trying to calm Scratte down and make her feel safe. "It's okay, lass! I'm not gonna hurt ya! See? Here's your acorn."

Buck stilled tried to offer Scratte her nut, but she was too scared to even listen.

"Get away from me, you creep!" Scratte screamed.

Buck stilled tried to offer her the nut, but Scratte was still too scared. She kicked at Buck, but instead accidently kicked the acorn out of his hands. Buck raised his hands in defense.

"Whoa, now!" Buck said, surprised. "Calm down now, madam! Everything's gonna be-!"

Just then Buck was cut off by a loud roar heard in the distance, and he and Scratte heard it. Buck turned his head and wore a determined look.

"Rudy…" Buck said dangerously.

Scratte felt more scared and her heart raced. Shaking her head and feeling like she's in much more danger, she got up quickly and started running away. Buck saw Scratte run away and wanted to stop her as if he didn't want her to be in terrible danger due to the fact that the jungle can be dangerous.

"Madam!" Buck called out, reaching out a hand. "Wait!"

Scratte kept running throughout the jungle as fast as she could. She was very scared and didn't want to die. Things couldn't get worse for the female squirrel, especially after her breakup with Scrat and being left in the Dinosaur World. Suddenly, she heard loud stomping and even felt them like earthquakes. She kept on running, but then suddenly tripped and fell to the ground. She was too exhausted to run any further, and she heard and felt the stomps get closer. She turned and shrieked as she saw who or what it was, it was an albino baryonyx. The dinosaur stopped in front of Scratte and looked down at her with an evil grin, licking its lips with hunger. Scratte crawled back away from the baryonyx whimpering in fear until she backed up into a tree. There was no more running for the saber-tooth squirrel and she thought it was her end, shedding tears as if she's helpless. The baryonyx lowered its head down to Scratte and then roared at her. She became terrified as she screamed loudly and looked away with her eyes closed. The dinosaur then tried to snap at her but then Buck swung in on a vine and grabbed Scratte just in time, making the baryonyx miss and bite on the tree instead. As Buck continued swinging away with Scratte, the squirrel couldn't take it anymore as everything started going black on her. She slowly fainted.

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter. There will be more soon. ;) Anyways, hope you like it so far and hope I did well enough.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with a new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Buck, Scratte, and the Ice Age series do not belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Later, Scratte woke up slowly and saw that she was no longer in danger. She found herself in another part of the jungle, except more calm and peaceful. She sat up and also found herself lying in a hammock. Scratte was relieved but didn't know how she got there. She looked around and was about to get off the hammock and leave, but then Buck popped up.

"Ello, lass!" Buck greeted with a smile.

Scratte was startled and she shrieked, but then recognized the weasel. Of coarse she was scared of him at the very beginning because she thought he was some kind of monsterous weasel, but then she realized that he saved her for the albino baryonyx as well. She remained a bit calmed as Buck rubbed his head, smiling and laughing nervously.

"Sorry, lass" Buck apologized. "Gotta deal with craziness, especially mine. Anyways, you're safe now and…here's your nut."

Buck offered Scratte the acorn once again, and Scratte remained speechless. With a surprised look and still having nothing yet to say, she somewhat accepted the offer and took the nut. Buck then smiled at Scratte but the squirrel just kept her surprised look, looking around with her pupils and then back at Buck. The one-eyed weasel's smile became a nervous one as he rubbed his head again with nothing more to do with Scratte.

"Well..." Buck said. "I guess I'll be going then. No worries, though. The dinosaur that chased ya went on back home. Stay safe now, my dear."

The one-eyed weasel turned and began walking away, but Scratte stopped him with something to say politely.

"Hey" Scratte said to Buck.

The one-eyed weasel stopped and turned back to Scratte with a questioning look, and the squirrel wanted to be thankful.

"Thank you" Scratte said with a bit of nervousness. "…for saving my life."

Buck smiled once again. "You're very welcome, my dear" the one-eyed weasel replied, walking back over to Scratte. "Wouldn't want to see such a beauty like you get mauled by my playmate."

Scratte became shy and hesitant, wondering if she should trust the insane hermit. She wanted to introduce herself anyways since the adventurous weasel saved her life.

"I'm Scratte" the saber-tooth squirrel said. "Who are you?"

Buck dashed out of Scratte's sight all of a sudden, leaving the female with a surprised and questioning look. Just then, Buck popped up on the other side of Scratte's hammock making the squirrel shriek and startled. That was when Buck introduced himself as well.

"Buck!" the weasel shouted.

"Huh?" Scratte quizzed.

"The names Buck!" Buck replied. "Short for Buckminster…" He then picked up a skull and opened its mouth. "…Long for BUH!"

Scratte chuckled, amused by Buck. "Nice name" Scratte said with a smile.

"Why thank you, Scratte my dear" Buck said as he twirled his knife in his hand and held it on his shoulder. "Welp, you can stay and relax here where it's safe and sound for as long as ya like. I'll be makin' us a new camp here."

Scratte blushed a tad bit when Buck said her name, and she stayed in the hammock and relaxed. Just then, a thought hit Buck and stopped him from getting started with the camp. It was about how he found her earlier when she was lying on the rock, crying.

"Say, lass?" Buck quizzed with curiosity. "If you don't mind me asking, why were ya making water works back there?"

Scratte was shocked by Buck still knowing about it and bringing it up. She didn't want to tell him as if it's secret, especially since she just met Buck but don't really know him very well. The female squirrel gave the weasel a stern look with a huff.

"It doesn't concern you!" Scratte spat. "Oh, and this nut? You should have kept it where it was buried - in fact, where _I_ buried it!"

With that said, Scratte threw the nut aside and turned away from Buck quickly, swaying her tail as well. Buck was surprised by Scratte scolding him, but still wanted to help.

"Now now, my dear" Buck said. "I'm not trying to be a bother to any secrets. I only want to help."

Scratte sighed and looked back at the one-eyed weasel. "Do you really want to know?" she asked.

Buck stuck his knife into the ground and sat in the hammock with Scratte with a smile. "Perhaps" he replied.

Scratte still wore a stern look as she began with the acorn Buck found and tried to offer to her. "Well about the acorn…" Scratte said. "I left it buried to store for in the winter. I just needed some time **alone** to let out some tears before I store some more."

Buck didn't know that as he felt bad and rubbed his head with a sweat drop. "Oh" he said, clearing his throat with embarrassment. "Sorry…"

"And about the crying…" Scratte skipped ahead and said. She then looked down with a sad look and started soothing her tail with nervousness, getting ready to spill her beans. "Well…It's my mate...he left me."

"Oh?" Buck asked with concern. "May I ask what happen?"

"Well..." Scratte said, looking back at Buck. "After all this time fighting over that acorn and making so much love, he just left me…down here in this treacherous world full of dinosaurs. He was so nutty to the point where he just loved that stupid nut more than me."

"Crikey!" Buck said in surprise.

"Yeah, I know..." Scratte said as she started shedding tears and looked down once again. "He even saved my life once...and then it comes to this..."

Scratte shedded more tears and before she began crying again, Buck softly putted his hand on top of hers in a friendly comforting way.

"Don't you worry about him, lass" Buck said. "Free him from your mind and move on."

Scratte glanced up at Buck once again. "Well," she said. "I guess you're right. Sure."

"Aye, lass" the weasel said. "If he only cares more about acorns than you, then he'll be that way. Trust me, he'll probably never find another gal just as lovely as you appear to be. One of these days, he'll get what he deserves - tons of it!"

Scratte giggled a bit. "Well...yeah" she replied in agreement, wiping away her tears.

Buck then picked up the acorn Scratte threw aside and wore a nervous smile. "So" he said. "I'm thinking perhaps we'd find a new place to store this bad boy?"

Scratte smiled and grabbed the nut as well. "Not necessarily" Scratte declined. "I think it'd be best if we store it here."

Buck wore a questioning look, then shrugged with an amused smile. "Sure thing, lass" Buck said in agreement. "In the middle of the campsite's fine by me."

Scratte took the nut, then thought of something as she glanced at Buck's eye patch and his knife. She wanted to know what had happened to the weasel's eye and where he got that knife. "Say" Scratte said. "What happened to your eye, and where did you get that knife?"

"Aye" Buck said, willing to begin his story. He was then cut off by Scratte, who was confused for a second.

"Aye?" Scratte quizzed with a confused look.

"Aye aye" Buck replied. "You know that albino baryonyx that was chasin' ya and I saved ya from?" Scratte nodded and Buck pointed to his missing eye that's, of course, covered by the eye patch. "He's the one who gave me this!"

"An eye patch?" Scratte asked, feeling more confused.

"No no no!" Buck replied, waving his hands. "He gave me _this_!"

Buck took off the eye patch, revealing to Scratte his scarred eye only for the female squirrel to gasp shockingly.

"Good lord!" Scratte said in shock.

"Aye" Buck said as he putted back on his eyepatch. "Ya can't be goin' out there alone when there's a menacing albino beast lurkin' in this world. I call him…" The camera zooms into Buck as he turns around with a maniacally-evil look. "…_**RUDY**_."

Scratte wore a surprised look for the moment, then sighed in relief. "Good" she said with a sarcastic look. "I was worried it was something intimidating, like Sheldon or Tim."

"Meh" Buck said with a shrug as he grabbed his knife again and held it on his shoulder. "That's been said before by an old friend of mine…who was quite the fat-but-stubborn mammal and didn't really like me much."

"O-kay" Scratte said, confused. "So, _back_ to the part where you were gonna tell me how you lost your eye and got the knife?"

"Sorry" Buck said, declining. "The tale of tha Buckminster will have to wait. For now, let's get this camp up and running. Once again, you can just relax here where it's all safe and sound. As for me…" He leaped up in the air maniacally and sang. "…_**POP**_ _goes the weasel_!"

The deranged hermit then landed into the bushes, getting out of Scratte's sight and disappearing into the jungle in search for camp materials. Scratte chuckled with amusement by Buck's insaneness as she crossed her arms and shook her head with a smile.

"When did that weasel lose his sanity?" the female squirrel asked.

Scratte then started digging a hole in the ground to put her nut in. She was beginning to like the deranged weasel. He and his insane behavior did resemble Scrat, except Buck doesn't obsess over an acorn nor fight over it hence he's not a squirrel. Even though not the same species, he seemed better than Scrat and more handsome. She's not sure if she should fully trust the weasel, though. He may be insane and saved her from the baryonyx he called "Rudy", but she wondered if he could be a threat to her at some point since he had a knife. Scratte somewhat doubted it since he saved and comforted her and she felt confident as she then stuffed her acorn into the hole she dug. She then laid back in the hammock and continued to relax in it, waiting for Buck to return with the supplies and materials to set up the camp for the night. Throughout the time, she had a question in mind: When it comes to love, would Buck be a good replacement for Scrat?

* * *

**There you have it; the second chapter. Hope I did well enough. I'm just kinda not sure if Scratte is in character or not, though. I know she has a sassy and somewhat flirty personality and all, but I just wanted to make it to when she first meets someone new. Hopefully, I did Buck well enough too. Hope you enjoyed it. More will come soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone! I'm back, and so is this fanfic. :P About the author's note from last time, it was because of emotional problems and I wasn't sure if I could continue or not. Still though, saying this fanfic's discontinued was a pretty dumb idea and one of the worst mistakes I've ever made. Honestly! I am **_**so very **_**sorry for disappointing you guys and making you unfave or unfollow it! -_-; I'm going to continue and complete it this time, even though I may be having art and other stuff to do mostly. Because of that, I may be slow on this fanfic. I'm still not the greatest writer either, but still I'm going to continue and complete this fanfic! For now though, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

It was sunset in the world of the dinosaurs, and Scratte was still relaxing in her hammock. She looked calm throughout the process, but also a bit impatient since she had been waiting for Buck all day from sun up to sundown. He had told her that he'd get some materials and supplies to set up their camp, after all. She then began to worry and hope that Buck wasn't up to something. Not all mammals with quite a strange appearance and behavior like Buck can be trusted, after all. Scratte then had a plan; to take her acorn and sneak away while he isn't there. She slowly got out of her hammock and began to reach for her acorn, until suddenly Buck popped out of the bushes in surprise.

"I'm back!" the weasel said with a crazy smile.

Scratte was surprised, but then was frustrated. _Drat!_ she thought.

The female squirrel then stood up with her hands on her hips, looking somewhat sternly at Buck. "Took you long enough," she said.

Buck came back over to the campsite holding his knife over his shoulder with a friendly smile. "Sorry for tha delay, lass," Buck apologized. "I had to take care of business with Rudy."

Scratte just stared at him with a skeptical look and with her arms crossed, tapping her foot. It made Buck realize something; he forgot about the campsite.

"Right…" Buck said as he felt embarrassed.

"You were distracted, weren't you?" Scratte asked.

"Aye, I was," Buck shamefully admitted. "I couldn't help it, though. Rudy's just too bloody fun to play with."

Scratte rolled her eyes with a sigh, dropping her arms. "Seriously?" she asked, feeling dumbfounded. "What do you expect us to use then?"

"Perhaps firewood," Buck suggested with a nervous smile.

Scratte was still skeptical, but decided to accept Buck's suggestion anyways with a shrug. "Sure," Scratte said. "That could work."

"Splendid!" Buck exclaimed. "Be right back!"

With that, Buck ran back into the jungle out of Scratte's sight. The female squirrel kept her stern look as she sat back in her hammock with her arms crossed.

"He'd better be…" Scratte said to herself.

As much as she hated to hear 'be right back' from Buck since he was forgetful at first, Scratte hoped the weasel wouldn't screw up and get distracted again. It also gave her the feeling that Buck could, in fact, be another idiot in her life. His craziness was one thing though, but she just hoped he wouldn't be too much of an idiot like Scrat. Buck would at least be the charming type since he was kind with words at first. That, Scratte could take and accept. Until Buck comes back, she just lied down in her hammock and waited. While that, she rested on her back staring up at the icy ceiling of the Dinosaur World. She had thoughts about being in the world she currently is since Scrat left her there. Of course, it's too dangerous for her since it's where dinosaurs live along with wild plants and other kinds of dangers. She figured since she's with Buck now and as long as she follows his rules, she'll be safe. She hoped she could rely on him, and he'd better not screw up.

* * *

Later at night time, the camp was finally set up. Scratte was thankful that Buck actually made his promise, coming back with the some firewood and setting up the campfire. Buck came back to Scratte, who was still lying in her hammock.

"See, lass?" Buck said. "Told ya I'd come back with firewood. Least I could do since I was distracted though but it's worth it, right?"

"No worries," Scratte replied. "It is."

"Glad to hear, lass!" Buck said with a smile.

Right before Buck could sit down, Scratte then cleared her throat to give him a certain remember once again.

"So, _**about**_ your eye and knife?" she asked.

"Righto!" Buck said as he stood up on a boulder in front of the campfire. "Thanks for remindin' me, Scratte my dear. But prepare yourself! This story could sound too gruesome, frightenin', and quite disgustin' for a lovely doll like you."

Scratte chuckled as she got up from here hammock and sat on a rock in front of the campfire to listen to Buck's story. "I'm sure I can handle it," the female squirrel said.

"Alrighty then!" Buck started as he stood up straight and cleared his throat. "It all started when I was in the Dinosaur World after falling down that big ice hole above me one day. And soon I landed on the beast that I've clashed with time and time again."

"Rudy, isn't it?" Scratte predicted.

"Lucky guess there, lass!" Buck shouted with enthusiasm, making Scratte become dumbfounded once again. It was obvious because Buck had already told her a little about Rudy after saving her from him and introducing himself, and _now_ he was saying her guess was lucky.

"Sure thing, Captain Obvious," Scratte said sarcastically with her arms crossed.

Buck chuckled as he then continued his story. "So anyways, there I was. My back against the wall, no way out, perched on the razor's edge of oblivion, staring into the eye of the Great White Beast...He then raised his claw and slashed me as I was flying in the air in great pain. I landed on the ground and tried to open my eye when I realized that he destroyed it and I was one-eye blinded."

"My goodness," Scratte gasped wide-eyed.

"I heard his huge and spine-chilling roar as he was gaining on me as I ran as fast as I could. All I could hear was nothing but the pounding thumps of Rudy getting closer. Soon I climbed up a huge tree and once up there, I grabbed a stick and kept an eye out for that beast but I couldn't see him in the mist. I then felt something behind me as I looked back and saw Rudy lunging his jaws at me. I froze in horror and screamed as he shuts his jaws with me in it," Buck continued.

Scratte gasped once again, and Buck understood her. "Aye, lass," the one-eyed weasel said. "I was killed sadly, but I lived!"

"Right…" Scratte said with a confused look as if she found that hard to believe. If Buck _was_ killed, he wouldn't even be with Scratte then…nor save her from Rudy. She chose not to bother asking about it as she letted Buck continue his story, and he did.

"Never had I felt so alive when I was so close to death! Just before Rudy could suck me down his gullet, I grabbed hold of the gross, pink, fleshy thing that dangles at the back of the throat!" Buck continued.

"Gross!" Scratte reacted as Buck laughed a bit.

"See?" Buck asked jokingly with a smile. "Quite disgusting like I said, wasn't it? Told ya I'd get ya!"

Scratte chuckled with a smile and sat back up straight. "Alright, you got me," Scratte gestured in defeat. "Wanna continue?"

"Righto, lass!" Buck accepted. "We are getting close to the end and the good part, anyways."

Scratte nodded, and Buck of course continued. "Yep, I grabbed hold of his big pink punching bag. I hung on to that sucker, and I swung back and forth, back and forth, and back..."

Scratte watched closely and wide-eyed, following Buck's swinging movement as he continued his explanation.

"...and forth and back and forth, 'til finally I shot right out of his mouth! I may have lost an eye that day, but I got this!" Buck replied as he shows the female squirrel his knife again proudly.

"That's how you got that knife?" Scratte asked with shock. "Because it's actually a tooth?"

"Aye," Buck responded as he pointed at his eyepatch. "It's like the old saying...'an eye for a tooth, a nose for a chin, a butt for a...' Well it's an old saying, but...uh...it's not a very good one."

"Guess that all explains the story of the Incredible Buckminster," Scratte predicted.

"Right you are, my dear!" Buck said with a wink.

Scratte understood, but then smiled. After hearing Buck's story on how he lost his eye and got his 'knife', she was impressed. Though he can be crazy, Buck turned out to also be a brave and strong weasel to her. Most definitely handsome, too. Scratte looked somewhat shy as she turned back to Buck.

"You know…" Scratte started. "…you are quite brave…and a gentleman for the 'Incredible Buckminster'. And you're…sorta handsome."

"Why thank you, lass," Buck said with a smile as he leaped down to Scratte and sat beside her. "I am quite the adventurous rough-housing mammal, aren't I? Hehe."

"Yes, you sure are," Scratte said in agreement.

"Perhaps I can tell you about the time I used a sharpened clam shell to turn a Tyrannosaurus Rex into a Tyrannosaurus Rachel?" Buck asked as an offer.

Scratte blushed as she was afraid it'd be an inappropriate or perhaps disturbing story. She wasn't sure how Buck used a sharpened clam shell to make a 'Tyrannosaurus Rachel' nor would she find it hard to believe, but she'd rather not know anyways.

"No thanks," Scratte declined. "Not tonight, anwyays. It's getting late."

"Righto," Buck replied in agreement. "Time for us to get some shuteye."

"Okay," Scratte said as she stood up and stretched. She then came back over to her hammock and lied in it.

"You should get your beauty sleep there while I stay up and keep watch," Buck said. "No worries, my dear."

"Wouldn't you be tired in the morning, though?" Scratte said with a bit of worry. "You're gonna need your sleep."

"Hey, what did I just say?" Buck chuckled cheerfully. "Besides, sleep's not included when you're a night guard, right? We'll be ready for some adventure in the morning."

Scratte chuckled with a smile. "Okay," she said as she lied down in her hammock.

"Sweet dreams there, Scratte," Buck said warmly as he putted a leaf blanket over Scratte.

"Goodnight, Buck," Scratte replied softly.

As Buck went away to keep watch, Scratte didn't sleep yet as she lied there deep in thought. It turned out that she was beginning to have a bit of a crush on Buck. The compliments she gave him were enough, but she was afraid to admit she liked him. She thought it'd be better for it to wait until a little later the next day, anyways. Other than that though, he seemed **much** better than Scrat too. She was already impressed by his story, after all. Buck may be crazy but to Scratte, somewhat not as often as Scrat. The female squirrel felt lucky to be with the weasel and she couldn't wait for what Buck could have in store for the next day. With that, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep for the night as Buck stayed up and kept watch.

* * *

**There you have it. That was chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it. More will come soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back again with a new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The next day, Scratte woke up and stretched ready to start the day. She got up out of her hammock and stretched some more, but then heard someone arguing. It sounded like it was Buck, and strangely he wasn't anywhere in the campsite where Scratte could see him. He had told her he'd stay up to keep watch last night, and to her it seemed like he could be arguing with the intruder. Strangely though, whoever Buck was arguing with sounded…high-pitched. With a confused look, Scratte went over to where Buck and his opponent's voices were coming from. She peeked through the bushes and managed to find him, but what she found had _really_ confused her. Buck was actually arguing with no one but a small dinosaur skull he was holding on his foot, and he was using it as a puppet voicing it with a high-pitched voice. With an eyebrow raised, Scratte spied on and watched Buck as he continued arguing with the animate object.

"Look, do we really need to bloody argue right now?" Buck sighed sternly to the skull.

"Why?" Buck made the skull say. "Is it because you're a dumb, bunkers weasel and all?"

Buck growled at the skull. "You're just one stubborn bag of bones, aren't ya?" the weasel spat angrily.

"Your feet _do_ smell," he made the skull point out.

"That again?!" Buck angrily asked. "Take it back!"

"I don't have to, furball!" he made the skull say as they started name-calling each other.

"Snap trap!"

"Lunatic!"

"Party pooper!"

"Cyclops!"

While a bit amused and after shaking her head with a smile, Scratte came out of the bushes and went over to Buck to try to stop the 'argument'. "How's the chitchat going?" Scratte sarcastically asked, making Buck jump in alarm and almost make the skull fall off his foot.

"Oh," Buck chuckled as he turned to Scratte. "Morning there, lass. As you can see, it's not going so well."

"Of course not, skin-for-brains!" he made the skull insult to himself.

"Shut it, you!" Buck shouted to the skull.

"Weren't you suppose to keep watch throughout the night?" Scratte asked with a hand on her hip. "Besides, you know that's just a skull you're arguing with, right?"

"Why…of course, love," Buck replied with a bit of hesitation. "Though…he is company I thought I'd bring over. He's not the nicest in the world, but I suppose it's worth it."

"No it isn't!" the weasel made the skull spat.

Buck growled at the skull, but then Scratte got in the middle to break it up as she grabbed his skull-holding foot and separated Buck away from it.

"Break it up, you two," Scratte sarcastically said. Just then, she realized something as she blushed a bit; it was what Buck had called her. "Wait. Did you call me 'love'?"

"Aye, I did," Buck answered with a warm smile.

"No he didn't!" he made the skull say.

Buck glared at the skull again, but this time Scratte took the skull off of his foot and threw it away.

"I think you've embarrassed yourself enough, mister," Scratte said.

Buck chuckled and scratched his head. "Alright, lass," Buck said in defeat. "You win."

"Shall we start our adventure then, like you said we'd do last night?" Scratte suggested.

"Aye," Buck replied with a nod.

"Good," Scratte said with a smile. "Maybe you could also teach me a bit on how to survive and hunt too, and you could help gather some more nuts to store in the campsite. And perhaps if you're good enough…" She wiggled one of Buck's toes with a clever smile. "…we could make tonight special since you called me 'love'."

The one-eyed weasel blushed and smiled shyly. "Sure thing, Scratte," he chuckled.

"Alrighty then," Scratte said as she putted Buck's foot down. The weasel then got up and stretched, flexibly twisting his body and astonishing the female squirrel.

"My," Scratte said. "You sure are flexible, too."

"Of course, lass!" Buck replied cheerfully. "I'm a weasel, and I'm insane for adventure!"

Scratte laughed a bit with enthusiasm. "I can see that," she said.

As Buck grabbed his knife and held it on his shoulder, the two strolled together into the jungle to start their adventure. It turned out that Scratte was starting to like the insane hermit much more other than the part where he was arguing with a dinosaur skull. She figured she'd have tons of fun with the weasel throughout the underground world since he was adventurous, too. Scratte kept her smile as she and Buck went on to begin their adventure.

* * *

To start things off, there's a scene where Buck and Scratte were both high up in the tree in the jungle. They stood on a tree branch and held onto vines as if they're ready to start swinging on them like Buck usually did. It was the weasel's first lesson he was teaching to Scratte for survival and adventure.

"No worries, my lovely first-timer," Buck started. "Just hold onto the vine tightly and swing away. Keep calm, don't look down, and enjoy the ride."

"O-Okay," Scratte said nervously. She was not sure if she would enjoy it as she was scared and shivering a bit in fear. "I-I'm not so sure about this though, Buck."

"Go on now, lass," the weasel told her. "I'll be right behind ya."

"Okay," Scratte replied, but then realized what Buck had said as if she was to go first. "Wait, wha-?"

In a friendly way, Buck cutted her off as he pushed her with his foot off of the tree branch and out of the tree so she'd start swinging. With surprise and fear, Scratte screamed as she gripped the vine tightly and swung away throughout the jungle. She then stopped screaming as she was struggling to keep calm like Buck had told her to do and she kept going on the vine. That was when Buck came in and caught up as well, swinging on another vine side-by-side with Scratte and laughing enthusiastically as he turned to her with a smile.

"See, lass?!" the insane weasel called out to her. "Isn't this exciting?! WOOOOO-HOO-HOO-HOOOOO!"

Buck then swung away ahead of Scratte, and the squirrel continued swinging as well. Realizing how much it actually was exciting, she then smiled and started laughing as well. She was starting to have some fun like Buck was as she continued riding on the vine throughout the jungle. She then came up to a tree where the one-eyed weasel had landed and she landed beside him there as well. Buck smiled at the female squirrel as she panted heavily from the wild ride the insane weasel gave her.

"What did I tell ya, lass?" Buck said cheerfully. "Keep calm, don't look down, and enjoy the ride. You did great!"

"Y-Yeah," Scratte chuckled a bit. She then gave Buck a technically-stern look with a warning. "…But _please_ don't push me off like that again. I wasn't ready."

* * *

There's then a scene where the two decided to have lunch. Scratte was sitting on a log without Buck at the moment, eating and enjoying some acorns and fruits. Just then, the weasel came back carrying some dinosaur eggs. Scratte wore a confused look as Buck sat with her and cracked one of the eggs open to eat the yolk and whites.

"You'd rather eat eggs?" Scratte asked with confusion.

"Aye," Buck answered. "It's what we, weasels, eat. In fact it's what I like to eat mostly than fruits, anyways."

"O-kay," Scratte said with disgust as Buck ate the yolk and whites from the egg. "Pretty gross, but alright I guess. Where did you get them, anyways?"

"Eh," Buck said with a shrug as he cracked another egg open. "They were free. A dinosaur was nice enough to leave 'em for me."

Scratte shrugged as she and Buck continued eating. Suddenly, they heard and felt thumping footsteps. An angry mother tarbosaurus came out of the jungle and glared straight at Buck as if she caught him stealing and then eating her eggs. He and Scratte looked surprised and didn't move a muscle at the moment until Scratte slowly turned to the one-eyed weasel.

"They were _her_ eggs, weren't they?" Scratte asked.

Buck chuckled nervously. "Aye, they were," he admitted.

The tarbosaurus then growled dangerously at Buck and Scratte, ready to attack them. Later, Buck popped out of the bushes running and carrying Scratte with him.

"Well nice job getting us both in trouble Buck, stealing '_free'_ eggs!" Scratte sternly called to Buck while in his grip.

"Hey, weasel's gotta eat what they eat, right?" Buck called back.

"Well…think you can outrun her?" Scratte asked.

"Perhaps, but hopefully!" Buck replied.

Just then the furious tarbosaurus bashed out of the jungle behind Buck and Scratte as well, roaring and chasing the two small mammals. It made the two jump and shriek in panic as Buck continued running like crazy with Scratte and the chase went on.

* * *

The next scene is where Buck was making a weapon for Scratte for survival. It was another knife, but instead made out of a sharp knife-shaped rock so Buck wouldn't have to go for another dinosaur's tooth.

"Alrighty then, lass," Buck said while using the vines as the finishing touch to the weapon. "Just a little more here…and there…and we're done!"

Buck picked up the finished weapon he made for Scratte and held it up with an accomplished smile.

"Behold!" the one-eyed weasel shouted. "It's your hand-made weapon for survival and hunting! We'll begin our training with it sometime later. So whattaya think, Scratte my dear?"

Buck turned to Scratte in hopes that she had heard him throughout the process. Surprisingly though, what Buck had instead saw had made his jaw drop. It turned out that the female saber-tooth squirrel had already made a weapon of her own while the weasel wasn't looking. Instead of a blade of any kind, she made a whip out of a vine. Scratte was giving Buck a clever smile as she whipped her weapon onto the ground.

"What do you think, Buckminster?" the female squirrel asked cleverly. "Nice and dangerous, huh? No training required."

Buck was speechless at the moment, but also mind-blown at the same time. Scratte then chose to show him how extraordinary and deadly her whip was as she made some whiplashes; to her left, to her right, then accidently at Buck's feet making the weasel jump with a yelp.

"Oh, sorry!" Scratte chuckled with embarrassment.

"'Tis alright, lass," Buck replied. "Just please be careful with that thing."

Scratte nodded, and Buck looked back at the 'knife' he had at first made for her. He then shrugged, unwrapped and took off the handle, and threw the sharp rock part away as if he didn't need it anymore. "Meh," the weasel said. "Won't be needin' that anymore, then."

As the two mammals went away into the jungle to do more stuff, Scratte playfully whiplashed at Buck's rear end making the weasel jump with a yelp again. Scratte giggled, and Buck gave the squirrel a stern look while rubbing his buttocks.

"Stop that!" the weasel demanded.

"Okay," Scratte replied with cheekiness.

Meanwhile as the two mammals went away, the sharp rock Buck threw away was unexpectedly stabbed into a tree and right above a guanlong's head. The guanlong was wide-eyed panting in shock and sweat since it was almost brutally stabbed, and it fainted right onto the ground.

* * *

The next and last scene was where it was dawn and Buck and Scratte were both relaxing high up in a tree together, enjoying the view of almost the entire Dinosaur World. Buck felt relaxed and peaceful after the day, but Scratte felt like she didn't have enough fun. She looked a tad bit bored as Buck sighed in relaxation.

"Isn't this quite relaxing, my dear?" the one-eyed weasel asked.

"Eh, sorta," Scratte replied with an unimpressed shrug. She was still unsatisfied at the moment, but then she came up with an idea as she looked over at Buck with a smile. It was after she realized how far away from their campsite they are. "Say Buck, wanna go for a friendly race back to our campsite?"

Buck looked back at the female with a surprised look. "Oh?" he asked. "A race…back to our campsite?"

"Yep," Scratte replied with a nod.

"Well, alrighty then," Buck said as he stood up and stretched a bit. He then gave the squirrel a challenging smile. "Are ya sure though, lass? You can't expect the Incredible Buckminster to be easy to beat, especially since we're runnin' on foot."

"Me?" Scratte chuckled. "On foot? _Please_. You're the one who'll have to go on foot."

"Why's that?" Buck asked.

"Because…" Scratte started. She then quickly held out her arms, revealing her wings and surprising Buck. "Let's see you beat a flying squirrel, which is what I am also!"

That was when Scratte jumped off of the tree branch and started the race, gliding over the jungles and leaving Buck behind without giving him the time to start. She soared swiftly throughout the Dino World while having an evil smile since she was winning, but a little later surprisingly Buck caught up with her. He was gliding too, but with a big leaf as a parachute. Scratte was surprised as Buck glided side-by-side with her and gripped the parachute tightly, and Buck glanced at her with a challenging smile as well.

"Who says you're the only one with wings?" the weasel called out to the flying squirrel.

Scratte smiled as she felt like it was then truly a fair race. "You are so on!" she laughed.

With that, the two laughed with enthusiasm and excitement as they continued soaring above the jungle and racing each other back to the campsite throughout the underground world at sunset.

* * *

**There you have it. That was Chapter 4. Hope it's good enough and that you enjoyed it.**

**Music(as I imagined the scenes would have): "Brokenhearted" by Karmin**

**I do NOT own Ice Age nor its characters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back with another new chapter. Sorry for the long wait throughout the summer. As you can also see though, I chose to change the title of the fanfic. I wasn't happy with the name "Not The Only Mammal" anymore. Other than that though, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

It was nighttime in the Dinosaur World, and Buck and Scratte were both back at their campsite. Buck was busy trying to make a new campfire while Scratte was laying in her hammock as she sighed in relaxation. She had an awful lot of fun throughout the day with Buck, and was finally satisfied after their race which Scratte managed to win. They had dinner afterwards, too; Scratte had some fruits and nuts they could find, and Buck mostly had dinosaur meat. Scratte was really liking Buck more, but thought it was still best if the two remained friends. She still wasn't sure yet if Buck would be her type or if they should be more than just friends, but she was enjoying her time with him a bit so far. Just then, Buck finally made the campfire as he threw the rocks away and dusted off his hands.

"Ah, there we are," Buck said before turning to Scratte with a smile. "So Scratte my lass, did ya enjoy the day we've had together?"

"Yeah, I had," Scratte replied before smirking devilishly at the one-eyed weasel. "Thanks for letting me win the race, though."

"Hey, you were lucky I crashed into a tree while we were descending into the jungle," Buck chuckled.

* * *

_**A couple of hours earlier…**_

Buck, still gliding with a leaf parachute, and Scratte, using her wings, were both still racing on their way back to the campsite. They were descending down a little closer to the trees while going fast as they glanced at each other and both smiled deviously.

"Quite impressive so far, lass…" Buck called to the female flying squirrel. "…But not enough to beat this weasel!"

"Oh I don't think you know who you're up against, Buck!" Scratte called back with a smirk.

"Don't be silly there!" Buck called. "I'm sure you'll be the one begging for a rematch after this!"

"Trash talk all you want, weasel boy!" Scratte called deviously. "Just don't feel too humiliated after being beat by a girl!"

They continued to race as they then descended into the jungle and were gliding throughout the trees. They could see the campsite from a faraway distance as they smiled cleverly at each other in their own hopes of winning.

"We're almost there, Bucky," Scratte cleverly said as she winked at Buck.

"I can see that," Buck replied. "But the only thing I can't and won't see, my dear, is your victory."

"Oh _really_?" Scratte asked devilishly.

"Of course!" Buck replied with enthusiasm. "No one can beat the one-and-only Incredible Buckmins-!"

**KA-SMACK!**

Suddenly Buck smacked right into a tree, leaving Scratte to continue on and leave him behind. Scratte looked back as she didn't really expect Buck to run into a tree, but at the same time smirked as she looked back forward and was ready to win.

"That works," Scratte said with a shrug before calling back and saying, "Should have looked where you were going before bragging, Incredibly Clumsy Buckminster!"

As Scratte continued gliding toward the campsite and winning the race, Buck was still face-planted into the tree until he fell back onto its branch and lied there seeing stars.

"Just…my…life," Buck mumbled while in pain and in a daze.

* * *

_**Now…**_

"…Then that tree sure did me a favor," Scratte chuckled as she smiled and continued relaxing in her hammock in triumph.

Buck just rolled his eye and shook his head with a smile, amused by Scratte and liking her cleverness. "Alright, lass," he said in defeat with a smile. "I suppose you won. You won't be so lucky next time, though."

Scratte smiled cleverly at her weasel friend before saying, "Oh we'll see."

They both chuckled as Scratte got out of her hammock and came over, both siting near the campfire together. They relaxed and kept warm as Buck glanced at Scratte as he said, "Glad you could enjoy dinner too, lass."

"Yeah," Scratte said in agreement. "Though I'm surprised you mostly had…dinosaur meat."

"Aye," Buck replied while rubbing his belly in delight. "It's the way of surviving in this world, lass. Yep, hunting for food. Tastes pretty good, too."

"I…see," Scratte said before gagging a bit in disgust.

"Eh, you'll get the hang of it the longer ya stay here," Buck said with a shrug.

"Alright," Scratte said with a sigh.

"So…" Buck said as he got up and stretched. "Anything else in particular ya like to do or talk about for the night? Don't remember what I did with my knife, though."

"Oh, that reminds me," Scratte said as she stood up and smiled at Buck cleverly once again, having her hands behind her back as if she was hiding something.

Buck looked at Scratte in confusion as he asked, "Might ya know where my knife could be?"

The saber-tooth squirrel giggled before showing Buck what she was hiding behind her back. It revealed to be Buck's knife as Scratte chuckled, "Looking for this?"

The one-eyed weasel was alarmed that Scratte had his one and only weapon, then he sternly looked at her and asked, "What are you doing with my knife?"

"Oh, just thought I'd fiddle with it," Scratte teased with a smirk. "If you want it, then come and get it."

"Enough games, lass. That thing is not a toy," Buck firmly said as he came over to try and get his knife. He tried snatching it, but to no avail as Scratte quickly swiped and held it away from Buck's reach. Buck growled as he continued trying to reach for and grab his knife, but Scratte held and swiped it away from him every time. Buck then became annoyed as he sternly asked, "What is the bloody meaning of this?"

"Well…" Scratte said in a cheeky way. "Remember this morning I said we'd have a special night? I thought maybe we could have a little more fun tonight; maybe see if you're really good enough since you've called me 'love'. This is just something I used to do with my ex and the acorn, and now I thought I'd do it with you…and your knife. Oh and I wasn't wiggling your toe _lovingly_, if that was what you thought. I was doing it cleverly."

While he did remember what he called Scratte and what she told her since morning, Buck didn't really understand what she was talking about and he was still skeptical. "Righto…" Buck said skeptically. "I would still like my knife back, though."

"Let's just say…I only want to play around with it," Scratte said playfully. "Who knows how _dangerous_ and useful this thing could be? May wanna get it out of my hands Buck…if you can."

Buck came back over to Scratte and tried grabbing his knife again, but she still swiped it away. Buck continued trying over and over with frustration as Scratte laugh and continued to outsmart the weasel until he finally managed to grab it. As they were both in the middle of a struggle with each other, Buck and Scratte both stared closely at each other challengingly and growled softly as if it was rivalry. Buck then tried to yank the knife away from Scratte, but she kept her grip on it. It was what then made them tango to the right. After that, Scratte cleverly swiped the knife out of Buck's hands but the weasel quickly grabbed back onto it. That was when they tangled over to the left. They walked over to that direction until Scratte cleverly swiped the knife from Buck again, making the weasel try and struggle to reach for it. He then decided to pull Scratte in in order to get the knife, but it made them spin around together and come close to one another. Unexpectedly to Buck, Scratte still had his knife and was holding it with her tail. She danced a bit and was taunting Buck, but that was when the one-eyed weasel smirked and suddenly tripped Scratte making her do the splits on the ground. As the female squirrel squeaked in alarm because of that, Buck grabbed the knife and struggled to get it out of her grip. It instead made Scratte get back up on her feet and they waltzed back a couple of steps. They twirled once again, and that was when they continued to tango non-violently for the knife. After their last tango pose, Scratte blushed a bit as she gazed at Buck with admiration. Buck was confused by it and was hesitant at the moment, but unexpectedly that was when Scratte took the chance to take the knife. She swiped it away and tripped Buck flat onto his butt, alarming the weasel and dancing away from him a little farther away while still around the campsite. Buck chased after and caught up with her, but then Scratte stopped him with her tail and she slowly stroked it all the way up to his chin while smiling at him.

"Not bad, Buckminster," Scratte said. "Not bad…so far."

Scratte then took her tail off of Buck, making the weasel unexpectedly fall and plop to the ground. He then got back up and dusted himself off as he was still confused about what was going on or what Scratte was making him do.

"Scratte?" Buck quizzed. "Were you making me…tango with you?"

"I would definitely lie if I said 'no'," the female squirrel replied with a wink. "Wanna continue?"

That was when he smiled and answered with "sure" as they continued tangoing for the knife. Later, they then chose to discard the knife as they continued tangoing in the campsite. They did until Scratte unexpectedly almost fell to the ground and Buck caught her. The two were close to one another again as they gazed at each other in surprise.

"You alright there, lass?" Buck asked. "Ya nearly had an epic fail there."

"I-I'm alright," Scratte replied in confusion. "Um…thanks."

They still kept their gaze, mostly at each other's eyes at the moment with Buck seeing how beautiful Scratte's are. That gave him a certain feeling as he slowly came in closer to her and puckered up as if they were to kiss. As Buck came in closer, Scratte was then alarmed and was uncomfortable as she turned her head away and pushed the weasel back a little.

"Whoa now, Buck," Scratte said skeptically. "If you were going to do what I think you were gonna do, then it should definitely wait. This is the second day we've known each other. I don't think I'm ready for you…at least not yet."

That made Buck lower his ears in disappointment as he sighed, "Alright, lass. Understood."

"I think maybe we should call it a night," Scratte suggested as she placed a friendly hand on Buck's shoulder.

"Aye," Buck agreed with a shrug.

After obtaining his knife, the weasel then putted out the campfire as Scratte lied back in her hammock. Before she could drift off to sleep though, Buck turned to her and said, "I'll keep watch while you get your beauty sleep there, lass."

Scratte then turned to the weasel with a smile and replied with, "Okay. Goodnight, and thanks for the tango anyways. It was pretty fun…and lovely."

Buck smiled back warmly before saying, "You're welcome, love. G'night."

As Buck walked off outside of the campsite, Scratte was surprised and she blushed since Buck called her "love" again. It made her smile and chuckle though as she turned away and drifted off to sleep in her hammock. She was really beginning to like Buck some more, especially because of the adventure they've had together throughout the day and since he knew how to tango with her just like Scrat. He wasn't so bad to her so far, and she couldn't wait for what he could have in store for her in the next day.

Meanwhile with Buck, he was up carving wooden sculptures of his baryonyx rival Rudy while keeping watch over the campsite and his female friend. He was really astonished about Scratte making him tango with her, though. And of course he called her "love" like he'd usually do with almost every attractive-looking female, but it seemed like that could be one of the things that made Scratte admire him. Buck was also getting the feeling that she might like him too, but probably wasn't ready to admit it yet. Buck smiled warmly as he understood, and he'd rather wait for her to admit her feelings before he could admit his as well. After all, he was beginning to like her too as she was quite the foxy and passionate mammal to him. He couldn't wait as well as he continued carving sculptures and watching over everything throughout the night.

* * *

**There ya have it. That was Chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed it and please review.**

**I do NOT own Ice Age nor any of its characters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back with yet another new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

The next morning came in the Dinosaur World, and Buck appeared to be sleeping on top of a big rock lazily. It turned out that he had dozed off in the middle of the night while keeping watch like he told Scratte he would. His knife was dropped on the ground and there were a lot of carved Rudy sculptures around him too, with an unfinished one resting in his hand. Buck was still asleep snoring and drooling on the rock until he heard a voice calling him.

"Buck…?" a voice sweetly asked. "Oh Buck…?"

"S-Sorry, love," Buck mumbled in his sleep through his snores. "I-…I won't…be late next time."

"Buck…?" the voice asked again.

"I lo-love ya too…dearie," Buck mumbled. "I'll come…for ya too, 'c-cause I…love ya."

"WAKE UP, BUCK!" the voice yelled.

Buck shot open his eye and jumped in alarmed with a yelp before seeing who it was who was talking to him. It was Scratte, who was standing beside him with her hands on her hips with a bit of a stern look. With that, Buck smiled nervously and rubbed his head bashfully as he sat up on the rock he was sleeping on and faced Scratte. It was obvious why the squirrel wasn't pleased with him at the moment.

"Morning, lass," the one-eyed weasel greeted. "That sure was a wake-up call ya gave me there."

"Did you sleep well last night, so-called 'night watchman' who is also a sculptor?" Scratte asked sarcastically.

"Aye," Buck answered while still nervous. "Well sorry, lass. Usually can't keep watch throughout the _**whole**_ entire night. Uh…hope ya like my sculptures, though."

"They look pretty neat," Scratte said with a shrug. "I'll give you that. And I understand if you can't stay up overnight until morning. Just make sure no one or _**no**_ dinosaur comes to attack us in our sleep. You'll be on his or her menu too, you know."

"Understood, lass," Buck said. "So, how 'bout some breakfast?"

"Well…" Scratte replied. "I was thinking we could have this weird-looking pineapple I found."

Scratte pulled out and revealed a certain pineapple she found from somewhere, but Buck wasn't impressed or happy. He instead wore a shocked look as the pineapple was familiar to him; it was the "ugly" pineapple he had as a wife. Buck then rushed over and swiped the fruit right out of Scratte's hands, surprising the female squirrel as he became hesitant.

"Well, uh…" Buck said with hesitation. "We can't eat this, lass."

"Hm?" Scratte quizzed in confusion, tilting her head a bit. "How come?"

"I-It's not…healthy for us," the weasel fibbed.

"It's a fruit," Scratte firmly said while dumbfounded.

"Well…" Buck started, still willing to come up with more excuses.

"What's wrong with the pineapple, Buck?" Scratte asked with impatience.

The weasel sighed in defeat as it was no use hiding the truth anymore. That was when he sadly turned to his rodent friend and asked, "You'll probably be mad if I tell ya, Scratte."

"Why?" Scratte asked in more confusion.

"Well…" Buck said. "It's because this pineapple…was my wife."

Scratte just stared at the weasel, still having her confused look. It made the weasel nervous as he shrugged and asked, "What? She was my wife. An ugly one though, but still."

"A pineapple…your wife?" the squirrel asked.

"Aye," the weasel answered with a nod.

After hearing that, Scratte wasn't angry nor upset but only chuckled and giggled in amusement. It was ridiculous to her and she couldn't believe that an inanimate object or a fruit could be Buck's wife. She continued to chuckle as Buck wore a confused look.

"Buck, it's a pineapple," Scratte chuckled. "And it's not a 'she'. It's an 'it'. Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound?"

"No," Buck answered. "I'm telling the truth though, lass. I actually was married to her."

Scratte crossed her arms with a look of disbelief as she asked, "So, you were 'married' to a pineapple?"

"Aye," Buck replied. "In fact, I may have forgotten to tell ya but then thought it'd be best not too, but now I guess I should spill more beans, huh? I woke up one morning married to the pineapple. An ugly pineapple, but I loved her."

After hearing that from Buck, Scratte only giggled some more in amusement. What Buck explained to her still amused her and sounded ridiculous yet unbelievable. The one-eyed weasel was dumbfounded as he just stared at the female squirrel as she snorted a bit and faced the weasel.

"C'mon now, Buck," Scratte chuckled. "It's a pineapple. It's an object. It's can't walk, talk, nor love you back."

Buck sighed sadly, feeling a bit hurt as he said, "Well…when ya say it that way lass, it's kinda hurtful."

Scratte chuckled a bit more and then finally stopped as she apologetically replied with, "Sorry, Buck. Tell you what. I guess if you really were married to that pineapple, I'll only give you a smack on the wrist. It's no big deal to me anyways since it's…well, a pineapple…and since she _was_ your wife."

"Righto," Buck said with a nod. "After all, she is pretty pissed off at me right now especially seeing me with another gal like you."

"Is she?" Scratte asked as she glanced at the fruit sarcastically with an eyebrow raised.

"Aye," Buck responded. "And she's-…." He then looked at the pineapple with a surprised look as if it was talking to him. "…What? …..Look lass, I know how angry at me you are and….huh? …..Whoa, whoa! No need for harsh language…._What_ me? ….So that's how it is then? ….Fine…"

Buck turned back to Scratte with a sad sigh as the squirrel crossed her arms and sarcastically asked, "What all did she say?"

"She's…divorcing me now," Buck answered. "Worse yet, she doesn't ever want to see me again nor want anything to do with me. It's because she may have saw everything we've been doing together the past few days and so….aye. She hates me now."

"I see," Scratte said. "So in that case….still wanna have it for breakfast?"

Buck glanced at the pineapple and wore a stern look as he looked back at Scratte and nodded before saying, "Aye. Perhaps we should."

Scratte nodded and was about to take the pineapple until Buck halted her and smirked with an idea before saying, "_But_…instead of breakfast, we could make her into something better."

"Like what?" Scratte asked in confusion.

It then cuts to a scene later where Buck comes to Scratte with two coconut cups of pineapple juice with bamboo straws. It was obvious that since Buck and his pineapple had a 'divorce', he decided to make it into pineapple juice to serve to himself and Scratte. He handed a cup to the female squirrel and kept the other for himself as they both sat together and began drinking. Scratte liked the taste of it as she smiled after she took her sip.

"This is pretty good, Buck," Scratte complimented.

"Thanks, lass," Buck replied with a smile. "It's the drink of paradise."

"I see," Scratte chuckled. "So much for your ex-wife, though."

"Aye, lass," Buck replied in agreement. "Figured since we're divorced now, I could give her dying wish; to be turned into beverage. In fact, heck! If she was to bloody cheat on me with broccoli, I wouldn't even be drinking this!"

Scratte laughed a bit in amusement as she replied with, "Alright, Buck. I understand."

That was when she and Buck continued to enjoy their pineapple juices while relaxing together at their camp in the morning.

* * *

Later while it's still morning, the two mammals decided to stroll throughout the jungle to start the day off. They not yet had any plans yet nor know what their day could have in store, but in the meantime they decided to go for a walk together in the jungles anyways only to be out and to spend some more time with one another.

"Sure is a lovely day, isn't it lass?" Buck asked.

"Yeah," Scratte answered. "Except we don't really have any plans yet, but I suppose going for a walk is good enough."

"Aye," Buck said with a shrug. "Pretty safe for us too since there aren't any dinos around right now."

"I'm glad," Scratte responded. An idea then popped up in her head as she smiled at Buck and said, "You know maybe somewhere tonight, I was thinking we could go on a date."

"Sounds splendid, Scratte my dear," Buck replied with a smile. "After all, I'm starting to love how our friendship's going. Been three days, and we're getting to know each other better."

"Totally," Scratte said with a grin as well. "I'm really liking your ways for adventure, too."

"Why thanks, love," Buck thanked. "After all, this underground world is what adventure is for and it's always out there. Dinosaurs to hunt, one to always play with, and of course a whole world which I call paradise."

"I see," Scratte chuckled. "Well, can't wait for our date tonight. Hopefully it'll go well, too."

"Aye," Buck replied with a nod.

Suddenly, Buck and Scratte heard thumping footsteps approaching as the two stopped in alarm. Buck got out his knife as Scratte whimpered a bit and hid behind her weasel friend.

"Blast!" Buck said in frustration. "Just when we thought there wouldn't be any dinosaurs or danger around this time!"

"I swear, i-it better not be that 'Rudy' dinosaur again," Scratte whimpered.

As Buck and Scratte stayed close to one another, the footsteps got closer and closer until the dinosaur finally came out and revealed itself as a tyrannosaurus rex. Buck was relieved though, because it actually turned out to be a t-rex he knew. Scratte, on the other hand, was still scared since she wasn't familiar with the dinosaur at all as Buck smiled at it and withdrew his weapon.

"Well, if it isn't my lovely friend and neighbor," Buck happily said.

As the weasel came over to the t-rex with confidence, Scratte stayed where she was as she looked at her weasel friend in confusion while still scared as she asked, "Y-You know that thing?"

"Aye, lass," Buck answered as he smiled at Scratte. "She's a friendly ol' rex I know who prefers to be called 'Momma Dino'."

"'Momma…Dino?'" Scratte asked in confusion.

"Aye, or perhaps other mom-related names like 'Momzilla'," Buck chuckled as he turned back to the dinosaur.

The t-rex, who is named Momma Dino, then lowered her head down at Buck looking closely at him as the weasel gently petted her snout in a friendly way. In return Momma gave Buck a big warm lick, making the weasel laugh a bit. As he petted Momma a little more making her growl softly in delight, Buck turned back to Scratte once again with a smile and gestured her to come over as he said, "C'mon, lass. Give her a little love and pet her. She's won't bite."

With curiosity and caution, Scratte slowly walked over to the female t-rex and gave her a small pat on the snout. Momma then growled softly again and nuzzled the female squirrel, and it alarmed her at first but then calmed her down. It made her think that the t-rex really could be friendly as she petted her snout some more, causing the rex to growl more and smile.

"I…I guess she isn't so bad," Scratte said with a nervous smile.

"See?" Buck asked with confidence. "Not even a nibble. I think she likes ya."

"I can see that," Scratte replied.

Suddenly, they heard rustling within the bushes as Buck and Scratte looked in alarm. Three figures then came out from there and came over, and they were revealed to be Momma's baby dinos. While Scratte was confused, Buck smiled once again as if he knew the triplets as well as he said, "D'awww. Look who decided to show up as well."

"I suppose those are her…kids?" Scratte asked.

Right before Buck could answer, the baby dinos all roared happily and tackled the weasel to the ground as they started snuggling and licking him.

"Wh-Whoah now, lads!" Buck laughed as the dinos overwhelmed him. "Hehe! E-Easy! Watch the eyepatch! Hahaha! H-Hey! Th-That bloody tickles!"

Buck could even feel two of the baby dinos licking his feet, making him wildly curl and wiggle his toes as he laughed hysterically. Scratte and Momma were both watching as Scratte giggled in amusement and Momma smiled warmly. The triplets then finally got off of Buck while smiling at him as the weasel got up and dusted himself off with a chuckle.

"Scratte, my dear?" Buck asked. "These are Momzilla's triplets. As if I may recall them telling me, their names are Shelly, Yoko, and Egbert."

"So they have names too, huh?" Scratte asked.

"Aye," Buck answered. "And in case you may ask, I've known them for a couple of months. They all were friends with a certain floppy-green thing that was from the herd I helped ever since. Figured afterwards, I'd get to know them. Momzilla sure was thankful to me for saving her hubby, and her kids really admired me for it too." Buck then smiled at the baby dinos and petted one of them. "That's why these playful little lads now see me as their fatherly figure."

Scratte smiled warmly, seeing how adorable Buck's relationship with the baby dinos was and how nice his friendship with Momma was too. "Awww," she said. "It's really sweet."

Shelly, Yoko, and Egbert all then come over to Scratte and look at her in curiosity. The female squirrel smiled nervously at them as she said, "H-Hey there…"

That was when she slowly started to reach out a hand to pet one of the triplets, but then Shelly came forward and touched her hand with her snout. It surprised Scratte as she glanced at the baby dino before softly rubbing and stroking her snout, making Shelly smile and growl softly.

"I think they like ya too," Buck said with a grin.

Another one of the baby dinos then licked Scratte, causing her to giggle as she petted them more. "Yeah, they do," Scratte chuckled in agreement.

Egbert then lowered herself to both Buck and Scratte as Yoko gently pushed them over to him. Scratte was confused at first until Buck told her, "I suppose they want us to get on top of his back, lass."

That was when Buck mounted Egbert's back first. With that while she was a little unsure, Scratte chose to go along with what they wanted as she mounted Egbert too behind Buck. She then wrapped her arms around Buck's waist and held onto him as if they were riding on a motorcycle, and they all took off into the jungle with Momma leading the way. The two mammals held on tightly and rode Egbert along the way as Scratte was questionable about where the t-rex family could be taking them.

"Buck, where are they taking us?" Scratte called out.

"Perhaps to their cave, lass!" Buck called back. "I suppose they want to take us in and have us stay for a while!"

This was not what Scratte had ever planned and neither had Buck, but they figured they might as well ride with Momma and her kids over to where they live. Who knows what they could have in store for the two mammals? They just had to wait until they get there and see.

* * *

**Well that was Chapter 6. Just so you know though, the baby dinos are still babies/kids just like they were in the movie. I thought I'd make this fanfic take place at least a month or two afterwards, and have them and Momma know Buck already. Other than that though, hope you liked it and please review! And have a Merry Christmas!**

**I do NOT own Ice Age nor any of its characters!**


End file.
